


The Shadows Within Us

by martian_potato



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben and Klaus are too good for this world, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone lives, Family Bonding, Gen, Spoilers, Takes place after finale, Time Travel Fix-It, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martian_potato/pseuds/martian_potato
Summary: “Monsters do not lurk in the shadows that surround us.  They dwell deep down within us all, blending into the cracks, carved across our skin, and etched into our souls until we finally break and set them free.  How do you destroy a monster without becoming one?”In which the Hargreeves siblings travel back in time to try to stop the apocalypse and try to fix things along the way.





	1. they tell me you've touched the face of god

The first thing Klaus saw when he opened his eyes were Five’s rolling back into his head before he dropped to the floor. 

“Oh shit,” Diego mumbled, clutching his head.

“Five!” Klaus stumbled forward, cradling Five’s head from the floor of the theater. 

_Shit, we’re still in the theater. But we didn’t die. Did Five actually fucking do that?_ Klaus looked up at the rest of his siblings and was taken aback from the immediate differences. They were all small. _What the fuck? Who are these children?_

Luther looked confused, no surprise, still clutching Vanya’s prone form in his lanky, small arms. Allison’s brow was furrowed, her mouth open in shock at what had just occurred. Diego was also on his knees next to him and Five, hand on the smaller boy’s neck to feel out his heartbeat.

“His pulse is steady. Must have taken a lot out of him to pull that stunt.” Diego grunted, sitting back on his haunches.

“Dude. Look at us. Ya think?” Klaus waved a hand towards the rest of the siblings, who hadn’t moved. His brow furrowed. “Hey, I don’t see Ben.”

Five groaned from his place in Klaus’ lap, turning over to dry heave against the stage floor. Deeming his stomach empty enough, he turned back. “Yeah, you dipshit. He’s alive in this year.”

 _This year?!_ It seemed to hit everyone then that the redo button had been pressed, the apocalypse avoided. They had to live through their entire lives again. Live through their Dad again.

“Oh God, Dad.” Diego whispered, hand rubbing his forehead.

Klaus frowned. “Shit. We have to—”

“Live through our entire childhoods again? This is gonna suck.” Allison spoke, eyebrow quirking up.

“At least I’m not going to be the only one going through puberty a second time.” Five muttered, covering his eyes from the stage lights. 

The door on the far side of the auditorium slammed opened, startling the siblings from their revelation. “Hey!” a portly man shouted. “What are you kids doing here? This isn’t a playground!” He started walking towards the stage, frowning.

“Shit, Five, hold on,” Diego commanded, grabbing the exhausted boy into his arms. Luther and Allison, and subsequently Vanya, were already out the door by the time Klaus, Diego, and Five started running from the man. Various shouts and alleyways later, the siblings stopped to catch their breaths. “What now?” Diego prompted, shifting the limp boy in his arms.

Luther sighed, looking down at Vanya. “We go home. We live our lives.”

Klaus rolled his eyes. “Fat load of good that shit did the first time around. We caused the apocalypse because Vanya wasn’t ever included and didn’t know about her powers. We can’t pull that again if this really is a redo.”

Allison nodded. “Yeah, Luther. We have to change things now. We know how things can happen, not how they will, necessarily. We can even change the course of our own lives.”

Diego smiled. “That would be awesome. We can save each other from some of the shit we know Dad will pull.”

Luther nodded. “Maybe we can learn from our mistakes. I can learn from mine.”

The siblings nodded. “I think we could all learn from our mistakes,” Vanya whispered, eyes opening slowly.

“Vanya!” Allison called, gripping the fragile girls hand in her own. “How do you feel?”

She chuckled before frowning. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know that would happen. I can’t control my powers.” Tears slipped from her eyes. “I’m so sorry, Allison.”

Allison smiled softly, gripping her hand harder. “I forgive you. I’m sorry for not being there for you at all during our lives.”

Vanya shifted, a sign Luther took to set her down on her feet. “It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not,” Klaus butted in. “We were fucking assholes to you and we don’t deserve your forgiveness for the shit we allowed to happen.”

Diego chimed in. “But this is our chance to make it up to you, to try again.”

Vanya finally took in the figures before her, brow furrowing deeper and deeper. “Why are we children?”

Diego laughed. “Five took us time-traveling. To save us from the apocalypse.”

Vanya frowned. “I caused it.”

Allison took her hand again. “And this time, you won’t. We’re going to help you, no matter what.”

The violinist nodded, ducking her head. “I’m sorry, again.”

Luther gripped her shoulder. “We know. We’re sorry too. But it’s time to take action and move on.”

Klaus rolled his eyes. That man had no tact. “Ok. Let’s go home then and see Daddy Dearest alive again.”

Diego frowned. “Do you think he’s going to be able to tell we’re not who he saw yesterday?”

Five piped up from his arms. “Oh yeah. We’re all a bunch of assholes now.”

Luther shook his head. “If he does notice, he’s not going to say anything.”

Klaus laughed. “He’s probably just going to punish us for having the balls to stand up to him for once. We’re going to be a bunch of insolent brats.”

Allison shook her head, trying to conceal her grin. As hard as it was going to be to relive their childhoods, it was going to be nice to make things right.

They decided to hail a taxi to go home. Klaus was keen on discussing possible changes and how they would affect the timeline and if it would stop the apocalypse, but Five had piped up with a grouchy “Stop talking about timelines, you’re not smart enough.” The newly sober boy scowled, muttering insults under his breath while staring out the window.

Arriving home was even weirder than the day they had just experienced. Reginald Hargreeves was seated in the living room, frowning disapprovingly when they all walked in the door. “And where have you children been?” he questioned, eyebrow rising on his forehead.

Luther straightened up, pushing his shoulders back. “We were just out at the donut shop.”

The older man harrumphed as he turned around. “No time for dilly dallying. I want you all in bed and ready for your lessons tomorrow at 07:00 sharp.”

The siblings mumbled their responses, heading up the stairs towards the rooms. Klaus started jogging, hoping to see Ben in the flesh at long last. 

Stumbling into the threshold of Ben’s room, his face split into a smile at the startled smaller boy sitting on his bed. Klaus threw himself forward, throwing his arms around the other boy. “You’re really here!”

Ben’s eyes widened in confusion. “What are you talking about, Klaus? I’ve been here all day.”

Klaus pulled back, brows furrowing before realization dawned on him. “Oh. Ooooh. Yes, sorry, forgot.” 

Ben’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Uh, ok. Can you let go now?”

Klaus stuttered, pulling back. “Yes, sorry, sorry. I’ll let you continue reading your nerd stories.” He stood from the bed, strolling out of the room.

"They’re fantasy novels, Klaus! Get some taste!”

“Nerd stories!” Klaus called back out, shutting the door behind him. He leaned back against it, sighing with a smile on his face. _I truly can’t believe it’s Ben, in the flesh, no more throwing things at him and having them pass through his body. I can finally prank him when he’s annoying me._

Klaus grinned. “Oh my god, I can actually prank him.” He took off down the hall towards his room.

Diego frowned at the blur that passed him. “Do I want to know?”

Klaus laughed, “Probably not!”

Diego smiled, following the energetic boy anyway. He found Klaus in his room, digging through his drawers and throwing various items to the floor. “What are you looking for?”

“I know I have it somewhere. Hold on, Knife Boy.” Klaus mumbled, tongue sticking out of his mouth as he tried to reach behind his dresser.

Diego rolled his eyes, sitting on the other’s messy bed while waiting. Their rooms really hadn’t changed a bit. Klaus’ was still in absolute chaos.

“Found it!” the curly haired boy yelled out, zipping past Diego to go into the hallway. Diego followed, brows climbing his forehead when he saw Klaus in the bathroom, a small balloon slowly filling with water.

“Klaus, if Dad finds out you’re doing this—”

“Dad’s not going to find out. Right, Knife Boy?”

Diego crossed his arms. “Not on my watch, but who knows if I think you’re about to do what I think you are.”

Klaus laughed, tying off the balloon once it was full enough. He started tiptoeing to Ben’s room, stifling his giggles with his hand. Diego was following behind him, shaking his head at his brother’s antics. At Ben’s door, Klaus waved his hand in motions that might have made sense to a lunatic, but to Diego it meant absolutely nothing. The ex-addict sighed, rolling his eyes before just yanking open the door and chucking the balloon at his unsuspecting brother on the bed.

“Klaus! What the fuck!” Ben yelled out. Diego heard shuffling before pounding footsteps as Ben started to chase after Klaus. His face cracked in a smile, marveling at the happiness of his broken brother laughing while running down the hall and the not-dead one chasing after him.

Klaus ran to his room, slamming the door behind him before Ben could come in and retaliate. How great it was to finally interact with his brother without the weight on his shoulders that he was the only one to see him. _He’s back now, that’s what matters._

A knock startled him from his thoughts. “I’m not opening the door for you, Benny Boy.”

“We’re having a meeting on the roof, Klaus. We’re discussing what happened and how to move forward.” Luther’s voice came through the door.

Klaus slumped, trudging over to his dresser to throw on his fur coat. Opening the door to his taller brother, he slinked past and started down the hallway. He met up with Allison and Vanya and immediately linked his arm through Vanya’s, smiling back at her as they made their way to the roof. They were met with a rush of chilly air as soon as they stepped out onto the hard concrete. Five was sitting near the middle, a cup of steaming coffee gripped in his hand. Diego was next to him, picking at the dirt under his nails with his knife. The three joined the two boys, sitting close together to fight the chill.

The door opened again, Luther and Ben making their way over to the rest of the siblings. Ben glared at Klaus, hair still damp. As a peace offering, Klaus opened his jacket to share, causing Ben to smile and take up the offering.

“We need to update Ben,” Luther started. “We probably don’t act the same as our childhood selves.”

Ben let out a “huh?” before Five cut him off.

“We’re all from the future. We traveled back in time because the future world was ending. Your memories must have been wiped when we did that.” Five explained, finishing his coffee.

Klaus opened his mouth, but was cut off from a glare from Five. 

Ben sat confused. “You can time travel?”

“Yes, old news.”

“Why did you guys keep your memories if I didn’t?” Ben asked, head tilting.

“Look, I’m good, but I’m not that good. It’s a bit hard to time travel with 6 passengers weighing you down.” Five answered, shrugging.

“Wait. Start at the beginning.” Ben stated, crossing his arms.

Diego piped up. “Okay. Over the course of our teenage years, we grew apart. Five had disappeared when we were 13, and turns out he time traveled to the future and was stuck there. The rest of us left this shithole, except Luther, to find our places in the world. We came back together when Dad died.”

Luther cut him off. “Dad had killed himself to bring us back together so that we could stop the apocalypse.”

Diego shot him a look. “Dad somehow knew of the world ending, and in killing himself, he brought us all back to the academy. Five showed up through some temporal portal, claiming he was 58 and that the apocalypse was in 8 days.”

Allison interjected. “We thought he was insane. He still looked like the 13 year old boy who disappeared.”

Five rolled his eyes. “I was in the future for 45 years, alone. Give me a break.” He looked to Ben. “The apocalypse had wiped the entirety of life.”

Diego picked the story back up. “Anyway. We spent those 8 days trying to stop the apocalypse, but we didn’t succeed.”

Vanya spoke, hand on Diego’s shoulder. “During those 8 days, I had stopped taking the meds Dad had given me, which were to suppress my powers. I wasn’t able to control my abilities, and in turn, kick-started the apocalypse. Five was smart enough to transport us back to now so we could get a do-over.”

Five smirked at the compliment. 

Ben’s brows furrowed. “So basically Dad died, we got back together to figure out how to stop the apocalypse, Vanya found her powers, and the world ended?”

Five snapped his fingers. “Bingo.”

Ben still looked confused, rubbing his temples. “How old are we actually then?”

Luther answered. “We’re all 30, except Five, who won’t let us forget—”

“That he’s 58.” Ben replied, frowning. “So, we have to go through puberty again?”

Klaus grinned. “It’ll be great. New liver, new libido, new fresh canvas for tattoos.” Ben gave the boy a look, vowing to ask about the liver comment later when they were alone. 

Vanya piped up. “I need help setting up a training regimen for my powers, but Dad can’t know, otherwise—” she shuddered. “I can’t go through that again.”

“You’re going to have to fake taking those suppressants too.” Diego suggested.

“I’ll help you with that. Dad won’t remember a thing.” Allison spoke, smirking.

“We can modify the chamber downstairs to be more of a training unit rather than a containment unit, so you don’t tear down the walls.” Diego brainstormed, already thinking of possible ways to do so.

Vanya smiled and ducked her head. “That would be cool.” 

“I definitely think it’ll be best to start training Vanya as soon as possible so she doesn’t accidentally start the apocalypse with her powers.” Luther stated.

Klaus grimaced. “It pains me to agree with one of your stupid ideas, but yes, I agree.”

“Okay, okay. Now that Ben is in the loop and there’s a semblance of a plan, I’m calling it a night. It’s too cold out here for me to deal with you assholes any longer than I have to.” Five stated, standing up and brushing off his shorts. He quickly grabbed his mug before striding back inside the mansion.

“Well, guess that’s it.” Diego muttered, standing as well.

“We’ll continue meeting like this every once in a while to keep tabs on Vanya’s progress and on Dad’s training for us.” Luther turned to Allison. “I want you to spearhead Vanya’s training. Diego and Klaus will be best for coaching her. Five will most likely be involved to prove he knows everything.”

“I do know everything!” Five shouted from the bottom of the stairwell. 

Luther sighed. “If any of you have something you want to avoid or prevent, bring it up at the next meeting and we’ll discuss game plans. Deal?”

The siblings nodded. They stood up, brushing off their shorts before following Five’s example and turning in for the night. Klaus hesitated at the door, staring up at the stars twinkling overhead. _This better work, you crazy bitch._ He tore his eyes away from the sky and ducked inside, missing the flash of a meteor entering the atmosphere.

It was going to work this time, whether God liked it or not.


	2. hydrate, caffeinate, medicate, repeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus confronts Five about lying to Ben, Vanya’s training starts, and Klaus gets sent to the mausoleum where he actually tries his new powers.

“Why the lie, Five?” Klaus chuckled at his own rhyme, playing with the boa around his neck. Five was seated at his desk, drinking coffee and writing down equations that made no sense in his beat up notebook. Klaus wasn’t able to confront Five alone on this until after their lessons for the day were finished.

“Hmm?” Five hummed, not even stopping his frantic writing.

“Why did you lie to Ben about his death and subsequent lack of memories of what actually happened?” Klaus stated, slapping the pen out of Five’s hand.

“It was necessary, Klaus.” Five sighed, leaning back in his chair. “What were we going to tell him? The truth?”

“Yes!” 

“No. You’re not thinking this through, Klaus.” Five rubbed his forehead. “If we told Ben he dies in the future, he would have become a liability. Imagine being told you’re going to die in a few years time, on one of Dad’s missions. He would have been a nuisance on missions, constantly fearing for his own life.” Five stood from the chair. “So we lie to him. And when the time comes for his death, we save him and move on.”

Klaus frowned, sitting down on Five’s bed. “I don’t like keeping secrets from him.” He looked down.

“Well, he’s not the same Ben who you have been using as a crutch and therapist. He’s just a kid.” Five laid a hand on Klaus’ shoulder. “You have to keep this from him.”

Klaus covered his eyes. “I know. It would break his sweet fragile heart if we told him.”

Five nodded. “Now that you’ve seen sense, I have work to do. Get out.”

The curly haired boy stood up. “We got a do-over, Five. Relax, maybe even live a little. Stop trying to work out other ways to avoid the end of the world; we have time for once. Go find that sweet lady Delores and show her a good time,” Klaus smirked.

Five huffed. “You don’t know Delores well enough to make a comment like that.” He looked down. “Maybe I could use a break…”

Klaus grinned. “Splendid! Vanya’s super-secret training starts tonight, so I say we celebrate the start of something new by going on an adventure!”

The shorter boy rolled his eyes. “I’m assuming you have a plan.”

“Of course, dear one!” Klaus laughed. “We’re going to the donut shop.”

\-- 

Five was not amused.

Klaus had rushed out of the room, yelling for the rest of their siblings down the hall to “Get your asses in gear, maniacs! We’re going to Griddy’s!”

There was a muted yell of excitement, most likely Ben’s, followed by pounding footsteps. Five exited his room, staring down the hall and watching Klaus slam open Vanya’s door. 

“Get up, darling, we’re going eatin’!” Klaus spoke, quickly moving towards Diego’s door.

Before Klaus had the chance to get near, the door opened with a quick “Yell and get stabbed.” Klaus threw his hands up, backing away from Diego. 

“You’re coming, right?”

Diego nodded, putting a knife away. “Yes, obviously. You guys would die without me.”

Five rolled his eyes. _Typical Number 2._

Luther and Allison had exited their rooms, chuckling at Klaus pretending to cower away while Diego acted menacing. “What’s the commotion about?”

Klaus slapped Diego’s hand away, frowning at the glint of a knife. “We’re going out!”

Allison’s brow furrowed. “To where?”

“Griddy’s!” Ben grinned, already bundled up in a jacket and scarf.

Luther and Allison turned to look at Five, who shrugged. “They have coffee and Klaus is buying.”

“Hey! I never said that!” Klaus yelled, pointing a finger. “Keep your sneaky snake ways to yourself and buy your own damned coffee.” He put his hands on his hips. “Now, everyone put on your warmest jackets and booties and meet me downstairs ASAP.”

The siblings rushed back in their rooms, donning their wool coats and shoving dollar bills in their pockets. Sir Reginald was nowhere to be seen as they all left, whispering and giggling as they snuck through the front door.

\--

A woman with the name tag “Agnes” gave the siblings a skeptical look as they entered. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a beehive bun and her bright blue eyes glittered when she asked “Are you kids really old enough to walk around at this time of night?”

Five glared, shoving his small body onto a squeaky stool. “Yes. One black coffee.” His brows drew closer together. “And a glazed donut. I’ll treat myself.”

Luther gave a smile that looked kind of like a grimace, shrugging as he sat next to Five. “I’ll take three jelly donuts, please.”

“Ugh, you would.” Klaus muttered, leaning against the counter. “I’ll take two chocolate frosted ones, with sprinkles.”

Ben frowned at the selection. “Glazed, please. Also two.”

Allison shoved her way past Klaus. “May I have a strawberry frosting sprinkle donut?”

Agnes looked a little taken aback at all the orders, whipping back and forth to the counter to give each person their donut.

“Can I get three crème filled?” Diego butted in. Then, he turned to Vanya. “What do you want?”

“Uh, I’ll take a classic glazed.”

Ben grinned, slapping her shoulder. “See? Someone with taste.”

“Shut up, tentacle boy.” Klaus rolled his eyes, already one donut down.

The siblings paid Agnes and chowed down on their respective sugar-filled sweets. Sir Reginald barely let them have sweets, and Mom only ever made cookies or cakes. Donuts were a real treat.

Walking home was difficult with Klaus and Ben bemoaning their stuffed stomachs and Luther holding up Diego. Allison and Vanya were giggling at Diego, who was passed out on Luther’s shoulder with frosting coating his cheeks. Five was rolling his eyes and pretending to be fed up with the rest of their antics, but the corner of his mouth was quirked in a way that told everyone he was happy.

They were all finally happy.

Once at the academy, Klaus slapped Diego awake so the siblings could sneak in easier. Pogo gave them a look over his glasses as they shuffled in, but said nothing as the teenagers made their way to their rooms. Sir Reginald stepped out of his study just as the last of the teens were climbing the stairs. 

“Number Four!” He stated, looking down his nose. “In my study.”

Klaus squeezed Ben’s hand, grimacing before following his father into the room. 

“I think it’s time for you to have individual training. If you would follow me,” the older man stated, donning his coat and walking towards the back door. Klaus’ head hung low, knowing exactly where they were headed. 

Sir Reginald led Klaus through the back alleys behind the Academy towards Klaus’ personal hell. The cemetery was only a five minutes’ walk away from the building, but it felt like an eternity. The grey buildings broke open to a courtyard with headstones and statues marking someone’s resting place. A large tomb stood in the middle.

Sir Reginald gripped Klaus’ arm. “Now, Number Four. I know your powers have a large potential you refuse to delve into. It is time you released this silly fear of the dead and fully embraced who you are.” He looked at the mausoleum they had arrived at and nodded to himself. “I will be back in four hours.” The older man promptly threw the boy into the mausoleum, slamming the gate behind him.

“No!! Dad!” Klaus screamed, slamming his body against the gate holding him in. He didn’t know if he could do this again, if he could deal with the hundreds of ghosts pushing at his psyche when he wasn’t doped up. “Dad!!!”

\--

Vanya bit her lip, staring at the glass across her room. Diego was sitting next to her on her bed with a hand on her shoulder. Five was sat in a chair to the side, notebook propped on his crossed legs and pen readily waiting to take notes.

“Are you ready for this, V?” Diego prompted, squeezing her shoulder.

“Not really, but I want to be.”

Diego nodded. “Ok, sound helps you channel this, right? Do you want to try it with your violin?”

Vanya looked down at her lap. “I’m worried I’ll—”

“That won’t happen on our watch.” Five cut her off, giving her a look. “It’s your best option to try the violin, an instrument you know and can control. It’ll allow you to control your power better than anything else.”

Vanya nodded, letting out a breath and going to her violin case. She set it up and turned back towards the glass on the table. Five made a note before clearing his throat. “Ok. Play a scale and try to channel the sound waves to the glass.” Notes started drifting up from the instrument, Vanya gaining confidence as the scale progressed. Five frowned when she finished the scale. “Did you even try to channel your power?”

“Give her a break!” Diego scowled at Five. “This shit ain’t easy.” Five huffed, sitting back in his chair and motioning for Diego to take the lead. “Ok, Vanya. Can you just play one long note and try to shatter the glass with that?”

Vanya nodded, putting the violin to her shoulder and starting with G. Two long strokes later, the glass on the table was vibrating. After a minute of the note, the vibrating stopped. The girl set her violin down, frowning. “Nothing happened.”

“Maybe you haven’t had enough practice yet?” Diego questioned.

Five was frowning and writing down the result in his notes. “What do you remember from Dad’s tests?”

“He would hit a tuning fork and I would focus on the sound it made. By focusing, I was able to channel the energy towards whatever he had on the table, which usually made it explode.”

Five nodded. “How often did you take those pills he gave you?”

Vanya’s face went slack in understanding. “Daily.”

“When was the last time you took them?” Diego prompted.

“I haven’t taken them while I’ve been here, if that’s what you mean.”

“Your ‘counterpart’” Five air-quoted, “probably took them right before we time traveled back here. Your body is still getting rid of it.”

“Shit, have you hidden the pills or made them seem empty?” Diego asked. 

“Uh, not, but we probably should.” Vanya bit her lip, going to the drawer she kept the canister. “Should I just start flushing one a day?”

“That should work for now,” Diego agreed. Five nodded, humming as he read over his notes. “I think we should pick this back up tomorrow.” Diego stated. “We can determine how slowly the meds leave your system and see if little doses help with controlling your powers.”

Five nodded, standing while Vanya put her violin away. “You definitely have potential.”

Vanya laughed, looking back at the boy. “Thanks?”

Five smiled in satisfaction. “You’re welcome.” He made his way towards the door. “Catch you later, assholes. I have to go check on Klaus.”

The girl’s brow furrowed. “What’s wrong with Klaus?”

At the door, the boy turned. “Many things,” Five deadpanned. “But I haven’t seen him since dinner and we don’t need him to be back on his coping mechanisms again.” He didn’t bother to wait for a reply.

\--

Five appeared in front of the mausoleum. No matter how much Klaus tried to hide his trauma, he still spoke in his sleep. Usually, it was loud enough for Five to hear when passing his bedroom door during the night, but that was before he had gone to the future. Honestly, Five was surprised none of the other siblings had ever mentioned something. _They must be more stupid than I thought._

Inside, Klaus was whispering to himself with his hands and eyes clenched shut. “Please, powers, do something other than nothing so I don’t have to keep coming here please please—”

_POP._ “Hey, loser.” Five said from his position next to Klaus. 

“Shit! Fuck!” Klaus yelled, falling backwards.

“No need for the theatrics.” Five stated, glancing at his fingernails to ensure they were clean (they were).

“How did you know I was in here?”

“Because your nightmares are loud and I’m tired of hearing you whimpering at night.” Five’s brow furrowed. “Have you thought of a way to get yourself out of here, yet?”

“A little difficult with a hundred ghosts yelling at you!” Klaus shouted, waving his hands around him. “This freak next to you is rambling about how his wife, oh god, nevermind, don’t ask, you don’t want to know.” Klaus sighed. “Maybe you could…”

“I can’t let you out or else Dad will find out and punish me. Can’t have that.” Five tsked. “But I’ll stay with you. Maybe I can help you with your powers too.”

Klaus sighed. “Better than nothing, I guess. How’s Vanya’s training?”

“The suppressants Dad had her taking are still in her system, so no results yet. However, I think she’ll be able to use her powers next week. Maybe sooner if she drank more water.” Five explained.

“That girl never did drink enough water. Dehydrated bitch.” 

Five chuckled. “I dare you to call her that to her face.” He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. “So, what do we know about your powers so far?”

“That I can hear the dead and make them solid.”

“Nothing else?”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Klaus exclaimed. 

Five sighed. “Have you seriously not read Dad’s stupid little notebook yet? You guys really are slow.”

“You know, not all of us have this cool little power where we can literally appear wherever we want to.” Klaus made a face. “The things I would do.”

“Christ.” Five rolled his eyes. “Well, he leaves it in the secret not-so-secret drawer in his desk whenever he’s out. You know, the one underneath the globe?”

Klaus mocked Five’s explanation, grumbling when the boy smacked his shoulder. “I know what drawer, you little snake.”

“Well, every third Tuesday, our dearest father goes to god-knows-where for exactly 2 hours. Usually, Pogo is occupied.” Five paused. “I don’t actually know if he is, but he’s never bothered me while I snooped. Anyway, how did you think I knew about the time traveling?”

“Uh, probably because you used that big ole genius brain of yours to make an educated guess?”

“No, idiot. Because Dad writes down everything about us in that shitty handwriting of his.” Five face-palmed. “I was so angry about him underestimating my powers, I forgot to tell you all what I had read.” Klaus placed a hand on the other boy’s shoulder, ignoring the immediate tensing of the muscle. “Dad thought you could do some serious shit, like possess people, control objects, and astral project.”

Klaus’ brow furrowed. “What the fuck.” He leaned back. “Possess people? Like borrowing their bodies real quick then going back to my own?”

Five rolled his eyes. “That’s one way to put it.”

“And…control objects? Like, move them?”

“Yeah. He said: ‘If Number Four actually focused, he could manipulate the energy fields of objects and move them at his will. But he has no drive, no motivation—’” Five quoted.

“Of course he said that. Telekinesis would be nice. No more getting up from my bed to get a tissue—”

“Don’t want to know that, Klaus!” Five yelled, covering his ears with his hands.

Klaus laughed. “What did he mean by astral projection?”

“He didn’t ever elaborate, from what I remember. You’d have more luck at the library.” Five shrugged. 

“Hmm. You not knowing something? Suspicious.” Klaus looked to the floor. “That’s something for later.”

Five straightened up. “We’ll look into the other powers later. For now, experiment number 1: moving shit. You need to concentrate on getting the lock of this hellhole open.”

Klaus let out a breath. “Cool. That should be cake.” He stood up and made his way over to the gate, ignoring the ghosts groaning around him. “Am I supposed to, I don’t know, strike a pose?” 

Five appeared right beside him. “I don’t know, dipshit. Just imagine the door unlocking, but make sure to actually use your two brain cells.”

“Hey! I have at least three.”

“Only when Ben’s around.” 

Klaus scowled, shaking his head and turning back toward the gate. “Okay, powers, time to do your thing.” Five watched his face scrunch up. Three minutes later, when nothing had happened, Klaus threw his hands up. “It’s not working,” he whined.

Five slapped his cheek, causing Klaus’ head to turn sideways. “Focus, asshole! I get that you’ve never focused on anything other than getting high, but now’s the time to apply that focus elsewhere.”

“Oww!” Klaus whined, gripping his cheek. “Shit, okay. You feisty minx.” Five gestured to the gate angrily. The curly haired boy sighed. “Fine.” His eyes shut and his brows furrowed. _Come on, lock. Open for me. You know you want to._

Five waited, watching a bead of sweat drip down Klaus’ forehead. The boy looked like he was truly struggling. _Maybe Dad was finally wrong about something._

The lock clicked.

“Did I do it?” Klaus questioned, eyes wide.

Five pushed the gate, watching it swing up with a screech. “It appears you did.”

“Yes! Dad will be so pleased. No more trauma!” The boy started to skip towards the Academy. He stopped at the entrance of the cemetery. “You coming, old man?”

Five appeared beside him in a flash of blue. “Yes,” he frowned. “Don’t get so excited, though. Dad’s going to want to see your new powers, including making the spirits corporeal.”

Klaus’ shoulders drooped. “I know. But if it keeps me away from that thing,” he pointed a thumb towards the cemetery, “I’m in.” He threw an arm over Five’s shoulders, ignoring Five’s attempts to get away. “Thank you, really. I wouldn’t have gotten out of there without that big brain of yours.”

Five begrudgingly accepted his fate of being half hugged by his brother. “You’re welcome.” He looked down. “It’s not the worst thing in the world to help you fools control your powers.”

Klaus smiled and squeezed Five tighter. “Didn’t know you were such a big softie, old man.”

“I’m not!” Five exclaimed, trying to throw Klaus’ arm off of him.

“You are! You care for us, admit it!”

“Never!”

“Admit it!” Klaus yelled, shoving Five down and giving him a noogie.

“Fine! I care for you idiots!” Five yelled, stepping away from Klaus when he was let free. His hands flew to his hair, setting it back in place. “If you breathe a word of this to anyone, I will kill you. Slowly.”

Klaus laughed. “It’s a deal.”

The smaller boy sighed, shaking his head as they started back towards the Academy. “I can’t believe you gave me a noogie.”

“Want another one?”

“No! Klaus! Don’t even think about it, asshole! Get away from me!”

“Stop running, Five! I didn’t pass gym; this isn’t fair!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! University and life have been getting busy...and I had major writers block until 1 in the morning, when I wrote this entire chapter, LOL.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter full of sibling bonding! I know Five and Klaus never really get to talk a whole lot in the series, but I think they would get along well due to their similar stints and traumas in "war" zones. Also, I love Diego being the protective big brother type and Vanya standing up for herself, so expect more of that. Chapter title is from "Over my head" by Judah & the Lion.

**Author's Note:**

> Finished the Umbrella Academy like a week ago and this idea was floating around in my head, so I wrote it down. Chapter title is from the song "In the Heat of the Moment" by Noel Gallagher's High Flying Birds (my fav song from the soundtrack).
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy my take on what Season 2 could be about! I'll be adding more to this as soon as I can :D


End file.
